Best Moment
by cmonteiths
Summary: Alternate ending for Moose and Camille of Step Up 3.  Rated T because I'm paranoid, for my friend Lynn!


**Hey guys, this is my new one shot, obviously, but this time instead of just writing one for the heck of it I wrote this one for my friend. This one is for my friend Lynn whose 16****th**** birthday is next Friday, she loves Moose and Camille and I wanted to give her a present that would last longer then 20 dollars. I love you Lynn have a great birthday! You deserve it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**...**

The place was finally empty, confetti layered the floor, some chairs were knocked over, but he didn't feel like fixing them. He was sitting on the side of the stage, his legs swung over the side. This feeling inside him was nothing compared to anything he had every felt before.

They had won the World Jam. And it was partly because of him. He had been the one who had gotten the MSA crew back together and joined them up with the Pirates.

But that wasn't the only reason he was having such feelings, in fact they weren't even half the reason, mostly it was because of her. She had this effect on him and in a way he liked it. He was glad that she had chosen to join them for the World Jam.

"Moose!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, just the girl he had hoped. She smiled taking a seat next to, their knees grazing each others slightly. Moose didn't say her name is response but he gave her a shy smile which she gratefully returned.

"What are you still doing here, everyone else went back to the vault to celebrate, well except for Luke." She said and he shrugged, not really knowing himself why he had chosen not to celebrate with all of his friends. When she still didn't get a verbal answer out of him, she lay back, her legs still hanging over the side.

He also laid back, just so he could stay next to her. They laid for a couple minutes just enjoying each others companies for the first time since coming to New York. He had missed her so much, so much that it hurt him every time he lied to her about where he was. Thank goodness she had forgiven him, he would've gone crazy if she had abandoned him.

"Thank you Camille." He finally said, and she looked at him, her eyes understanding and her mouth twitching into a small smile. Even though he didn't say, she knew why he was thanking her. He was thanking her for not leaving, for sticking with him, and for forgiving him.

"Your welcome Moose." His mouth formed into a smile which she returned before she gazed back up at the ceiling. He studied her for a couple minutes, her eyes were closed and her mouth was upturned slightly into a smile. She looked as though she was in deep thought.

As Camille was about sit up and go to the vault and celebrate, with or without him, she felt him grab her hand. This made her laugh out loud, he immediately let go of her hand, a hurt expression graced his face, which she saw out of the corner of her eye. A wave of guilt washed through her, while a wave of hurt coursed through him.

"Moose, that is so not while I was laughing." She said, but he was already sitting up, not even bothering to look at her.

"Really Camille, then why don't you tell me why. That was a really hard thing for me to do, and you laugh, what am I supposed to think?" Moose couldn't believe she had laughed, he had been arguing with himself for nearly 5 minutes trying to decide wether or not to grab it. Then suddenly it was his turn to feel bad he saw a tear slip from the corner of her eye.

"No, Camille don't cry, I'm so sorry," he was babbling now, "Chameleon, please do not cry, you know that I would never say something like that to hurt you." He said and she smiled slightly at her nickname. "I just want to know why you laughed."

"I would never try to hurt you Moose, the reason I laughed was because all I could think about was in 7th grade when your hand grazed mine by accident and all the kids in school thought that we were dating and they made us kiss at recess." Camille could remember that day perfectly, for a whole day her and Moose were a couple. Moose laughed at the memory and he too remembered the day perfectly, it was easily one of the best days of his life.

"And that Sally girl ended up yelling at you because she was convinced that her and I were dating." Camille giggled. Sally had told Camille to "stay away from her man" it was something straight out of a soap opera.

"She was crazy." Moose nodded in agreement. The mood suddenly changed, "you know you were my first." She said, and when Moose had a quizzical look on his face, "kiss I mean." was added on the end of her statement.

"You were mine too, that was probably one of the best moments of my life." Moose said and Camille couldn't resist a huge smile breaking out on her face.

"Mine too." her voice was barely above a whisper but Moose knew she meant it with every fiber in her being. "What's number one?" She asked her voice it's normal volume.

"Huh?"

"You said our kiss was one of the best moments of your life, but what's number one?" Moose thought for a second, their had been some great moments in his life recently but one really stood out.

"When you forgave me. That moment meant everything to me, right then the only thing that matter to me was your forgiveness, nothing else mattered, except for you." He tapped her nose and she giggled. "What about you?"

Instead of thinking Camille did the one thing she had wanted to do all day.

"This." She said and before she could respond she kissed him, Moose fell back slightly in surprise but kissed her back never the less. She pulled away after a minute or two sitting back down hiding her face with her hands so Moose wouldn't know she was blushing.

"Wow." Moose said after a moment, that was the best kiss of his life, a lot better then any of the ones he had ever gotten from Sophie. He might have to agree with Camille this may be the new best moment in his life.

"I'm sorry." She said, she started to get up to leave, but Moose wasn't going to let her go, he grabbed her hand. Unfortunately she tripped on him and they both fell onto to their backs. Camille broke out into laughter and soon Moose joined her.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked after he got his breath back. She sighed, and he wasn't sure if it was to catch her breath or because she was about to launch into a spiel about why she had kissed him.

"Because, obviously you don't feel like that and it was stupid for me to assume that you felt like that, just because I like you doesn't mean you like me."

"Camille how can you think that?"

"Because you practically ignored me for weeks, how am I supposed to get 'I like you' out of that."

"Because that time away from you, made me realize how much I care about you, how much I miss you, how much I can't stand lying to you and how much I regret leaving you out of my life." He said and she stopped, her mouth open.

"You really felt all that."

"Yeah, I did." She smiled and kissed him again. They were still lying on the ground, it made Moose remember the time he had walked in on Chase and Andie making out on the stage back at MSA a couple years ago.

"I like you Camille, nothing is ever going to change that."

"Not even your dancing."

"Especially not my dancing."

And then they both fell silent, laying there, and this time when Moose grabbed her hand, Camille just smiled.

**...**

**There it is, my first Step Up story! Again Happy Birthday Lynn I hope you liked it! **

**Review (:**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


End file.
